Deja Vu
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: Torchwood get a blast from the past and Jack finds out a little more about himself and his past. SERIES Follows ‘New Recruit’
1. Hi Jack

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** The card game the team are playing at the beginning is known as 'Hi Jack'

Brief Explanation – Similar to snap. All cards dealt out evenly between all players. Cards are then placed into the centre of the group one at a time in a clockwise direction around the players. When specific cards are placed down everyone must respond accordingly (see below) the last person to respond correctly picks up all the cards. The aim is to get rid of all your cards as quickly as possible.

Responses  
King, salute – Queen, say 'Good evening madam' – Jack say 'hi Jack' – Ace, slap hand on pile as in snap.  
All other cards have no action.

* * *

Hi Jack

"Pick 'em up Jack." teased Gwen as Jack picked up a pile of cards form the middle of the group of four.

"I'm rubbish at this game. Why can't we play poker or something I'm good at?" he complained placing a card down in the middle followed by Luciana then Ianto and finally Gwen.

The routine continued until suddenly, "Hi Jack!" yelled three of the four players.

"I missed it again!" groaned the captain as he got round to shouting the required response a second too late. "I'm so gonna loose." The only reply he got was a general laugh from his team before a harsh alarm began to resound around the hub. Jack jumped to his feet, thankful to get away from the game of cards he was obviously loosing. "Saved by the bell I think you could say. Got a rift alert out in Splott. Come on guys."

Discarding their cards the team headed down to the SUV and piled in, Jack driving of course, with Ianto in the passenger seat and the two girls in the back. Fifteen minutes later the team were climbing out of the SUV into a deserted builder's yard.

"I can't see anything alien." Stated Gwen after a quick look around the area.

"Split up, Gwen and Ianto check those garages, me and Luci will check the main building and the yard. Be careful."

"Yes Jack, we know."

Gwen and Ianto covered each other as they investigated each garage in turn.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" asked Ianto as Gwen reappeared from yet another empty garage surrounding the main yard.

Gwen shrugged, "Big spike, that's all I know…" she moved towards the next garage but stopped short as she heard the nearby screeching of tyres, probably boy racers taking advantage of the quiet roads she decided.

Jack watched as Luciana stepped confidently into the main warehouse. He followed slowly once he was certain that there wasn't anyone or anything following them. He swept across to the left of the large room, checking all the shadows for anything that could have fallen through the rift.

"Jack?" Luciana called, "I think I found it."

Jack moved quickly across the room and crouched down beside the medic, looking into the shadows to the side of a large cabinet containing all manner of building equipment to see an unexpected sight. A small creature was huddled as far into the corner as it could manage, trying to be as small as possible. He smiled as he offered his hand to the creature.

"What is it?" asked Luciana. It looked somewhat like a kitten; in fact she had initially mistaken it for one if it were not for the strange shade of ginger of its coat. It was a deep copper red, more red then copper, a completely unnatural colour. Upon closer inspection she noticed the odd proportions of its body followed by the fact that's tail was actually many separate tails.

"It's a kitten, well, technically not but that's the closest comparison. You remember those Pokémon games all the kids went mad over a few years back? It's like a cross between Nine-tails and Persian…" he glanced at Luciana, "I had a lot of time on my hands." He said simply. "Anyway, not a huge threat to the planet right now but give it a few weeks and it'll be twice that size, six months and it's about the size of a Labrador, by a year it's a Great Dane." He reached cautiously towards the creature succeeding in grabbing it by the scruff and pulling it out of the corner. He cradled it firmly by gently in his arms allowing Luciana to get a better look.

"Aww. That's so sweet! What are we going to do with it now?" she asked.

"Well we can't send it home, so I guess we're keeping it. Looks like we've just got ourselves a new pet, hopefully Myfanwy won't eat it." Jack looked up as he heard the screech of tyres close by. He passed the kitten to Luciana and went to investigate. As he reached out to open the door it flew open, almost hitting him in the face. Jack found himself confronted by two armed men aiming automatic weapons at him.

"Hi Jack. Long time no see."


	2. A Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers. In particular AuroraLamia for her review on the first chapter.  
I have need for your services yet my friends, our kitten guard dog needs a name. I have one in mind but I'm not sure about it. Message me or post a review with any suggestions.

* * *

Blast From The Past

Jack's hand stopped halfway to his gun. There was no point in fighting back, he'd be dead before he could fire a shot. "Come on then, come and see me." He said confidently even though he had no idea who he was talking to.

A man appeared behind the two gun men, reasonably tall, well built, mid 40's and generally not bad looking. "It's good to see you Jack." He said simply.

"I'd like to say the same only I have no idea who you are." Jack replied. He was surprised by this, he was normally very good at remembering faces, this however was a face he'd never seen before.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me? It's your old buddy, Toby, Toby Wright."

Jack was bewildered. He had ne recollection of ever meeting a Toby Wright, let alone them being his 'buddy'.

Luciana stayed hidden behind shelves cradling the kitten while listening to the exchange between Jack and this Toby Wright. If he wanted her he'd call, for now it was probably best to stay out of the way. She unzipped her rucksack, not glamorous but at least it was practical for carrying supplies, and placed the red bundle of fluff inside gently before zipping it back up again.

"Hands up!" yelled someone from the other end of the isle.

Luciana looked around slowly as she raised her hands and saw the last thing she wanted to see. Another gunman, with his gun aimed straight at her.

Ianto grabbed Gwen and pulled her out of the path of the oncoming van. It had raced through the gates of the yard and headed straight for them without a second thought. Two men jumped out of the rear doors, pistols at the ready and marched towards Gwen and Ianto.

"Put those things away." commanded Gwen, she was not in the mood to be threatened today.

Ianto tapped his ear piece, "Jack. We've just been jumped by a couple of armed thugs…" he never managed to finish his sentence as his head was smashed into the side of the van.

"Leave him alone!" Gwen exclaimed pulling out her own pistol and aiming it towards the man who had just attacked Ianto, leaving him in a sprawled heap on the floor. She quickly regretted this as she felt a third person come up behind her, one arm around her neck, the other relieving her of her only weapon.

"Get in the back sweetheart." He whispered softly in her ear.

Jack was suspicious of this 'old buddy' of his even before he heard Ianto's unfinished report on his and Gwen's situation. "Sorry, Toby was it? I'm afraid I don't remember you but then, I have moved around a lot." He looked pointedly at his watch. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you lovely fella's as I have a meeting which I really must keep. How about you give me your number and we can arrange a time to meet up and discuss this without the armed thugs."

"No can do Jack. You're going to have to come with us." replied Toby with a smirk.

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because we have every member of your team at gun point. Good reason enough for you?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't have a team so, no, that is not a good enough reason."

Luciana was pushed forwards so that she was level with Jack. She gave him a small smile of apology.

Jack smiled back a little, "That's not a team, that's just a friend." He said simply.

"What about Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones? Also not part of your team?"

Jacks face changed from cheery to fierce defiance, "What do you want?" he growled.

Toby Wright stepped past his bodyguards stopping three paces in front of Jack. "We want you to come quietly and do as you're told. We don't want to make a mess see..."


	3. Prisoners

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
I have need for your services yet my friends, our kitten guard dog needs a name. I have one in mind but I'm not sure about it. Message me or post a review with any suggestions.

* * *

Prisoners

"Thank you gentlemen, if you could please take Miss Makepeace through to her private room." said the mysterious Toby Wright as the team were pulled out of the back of the van which was now parked in a brightly lit loading bay.

Luciana looked desperately at Jack, she didn't want to be separated. "Leave her alone!" called he called as two bodyguards marched the doctor away.

"Don't worry, Miss Makepeace will be well looked after. No harm will come to her. As for you three, you will come with me."

Gwen, Ianto and Jack reluctantly allowed themselves to be ushered out of the loading bay and down several narrow corridors until they reached a large room empty save for three chairs placed along the centre line of the room. They were each guided to a different chair, had their handcuffs removed before they were reapplied, effectively strapping them to the chair.

"Alright, I'm impressed. How did you manage to pull this one off then? Must have taken a lot of planning." Jack chided, his usual cheeky grin attempting to charm information out of his 'friend'.

"That is strictly need to know I'm afraid."

A simple hand gesture plummeted the worlds of the Torchwood team into darkness as hoods where pulled over their heads. The sound of retreating footsteps gradually faded away and the three prisoners where left alone.

Luciana found herself thrust into a small room, not much larger then the average family bathroom, With her hands still cuffed behind her back she had no way to break her fall as she was shoved roughly through the door and she hit the floor hard, landing on her right shoulder. As she turned to face the doorway her bag was thrown in behind her as an after thought. Quickly she shuffled over to her rucksack and opened the zip a little with her teeth, a flash of red fur was just visible under all of the paraphernalia inside the main compartment, not limited to medical supplies.

A considerable length of time later and footsteps approached the room containing Jack, Gwen and Ianto. Not a word was spoken as three men marched into the room and uncuffed Jack from his chair.

"What's going on?" he asked, hiding his fear under his confident cockiness. "Where'm I going now? I just got comfortable."

"Jack?" asked Ianto uncertainly. If they were taking Jack away then things could only get worse, for all of them.

"Don't worry Ianto." replied Jack as he was guided out of the room.

Ianto took a deep, shaky breath as the familiar sound of Jacks footsteps disappeared out of earshot.

"He'll be alright Ianto." Said Gwen as she tried to reassure herself as much as Ianto.

Ianto slumped in his chair. "I hope so Gwen, I really do."

Jack squinted into the harsh light as his hood was removed for the first time in over two hours. Once his eyes had adjusted a little he took in his surroundings. His blood ran cold. He'd seen this room before and it was the last place he wanted to be. To his right a hospital bed was placed along the wall, leather straps positioned where a man's wrists and ankles would lie.

"You have your doctor to thank for all this." said Toby Wright as he entered the room behind Jack. "She was the one who told us how to find you."

"No, no, she wouldn't." stammered Jack. He couldn't accept for one minute that Luciana had led them into this trap. She had looked as surprised as everyone else by the arrival of the armed grunts, and when she'd been led away, she was terrified.

"Oh but she did. And she told us lots of your secrets as well Captain, not that I didn't already know a few." He walked up behind Jack, so close he could feel the other mans breath on his neck as he spoke. "But there is much more we don't know about you." He moved to the side of Jack, "Strap him down." He barked.

Jack panicked and fought against the three men who had been ordered to restrain him. He kneed the first in the groin before spinning around to rid himself of the other two goons, unfortunately he hadn't banked on Wright getting involved and he soon found himself lying on his back struggling desperately to keep his wrists and ankles away from the straps. A battle he eventually lost.

* * *

**A/N  
**Exciting news! A friend of mine has decided to write short fics for some of my 'Email Exchanges' answering some of those questions you've been posting.  
When a fic goes up I will write a note on the corrisponding 'Email Exchanges' chapter as well as posting a temporary note as a new chapter with an explaination on how to find the fic.  
:)


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
Very sorry for the UBER slow update (by my standards anyways) but I'm afraid I'm about to hit important exams so this has obviously got to take a back seat, thus there will be slow updates for a while yet. Sorry.  
Our kitten guard dog still needs a name. Message me or post a review with any suggestions.

* * *

Questions

"I'm going to start nice. Tell me what I want to know and I'll keep it nice." said a male voice. He had arrived in the room Gwen and Ianto were occupying ten minutes ago but had only now spoken, circling them slowly.

"No. How about you answer a few of our questions first." demanded Ianto staring unwaveringly into the eyes of their interrogator. "First, where are we? Second, where's Jack? And third, where's Luciana?"

A small smile crept onto the face of the large man who stopped pacing, standing in front of the helpless pair. "One, a cold, white room in a secure facility, somewhere in Wales. Two, he's being questioned. Three, She's probably having a nice shower before settling down to watch some TV. Now it's my turn, tell me about the rift."

Gwen looked at Ianto. Ianto looked at Gwen.

"Come on now, I haven't got all day." The man began taping his foot to emphasis his point.

Toby Wright stood over Jack, running his fingers softly down his bare muscled arm. "You know, I have missed you. We had fun together, me and you." Jack clenched his teeth as Toby's hand wandered onto his stomach, "It's not been the same without you. But then, I guess things just got a little too hot for you didn't they Jack."

"For the last time, I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about. Now, let, me, go!" growled an exasperated Jack as he tried to move away from the other mans touch.

Toby placed a hand on each of Jack shoulders, pressing him firmly onto the bed. "Not until you answer a few questions."

Jack met his gaze, his blue eyes showing an emotion he normally tried to hide, his anger. "Well get on with asking them then." He spat at his supposed friend.

"Very well. Why did you run away Jack?"

Jack sighed. No matter how many times he told him Toby Wright was simply refusing to believe that he really did have no idea, then a thought struck him. He was missing two years of his memories. Presumably those two years contained Toby.

Luciana was thankful that she was fairly flexible since she hadn't been searched at all before being thrown in her 'private room'. They had made it sound like she was staying at the Ritz or something, not being locked in a storage cupboard. Finally she managed to contort her body into the right position to push her phone out of her jeans pocket with her foot. Now she had a way of contacting someone, but who should she call?

Ianto lifted his head, the world spinning after the brutal beating he'd just taken. He tried to focus on the interrogator, who had now named himself James although both he and Gwen knew it was most probably a fake name.

"I'll ask you again shall I? You won't tell me anything about the rift so what about Jack Harkness, where does he come from? We know he's not from Earth!"

"We don't know alright?!" yelled Gwen, she was tired and battered and was sick to the back teeth of this James asking them questions, trying to beat the information out of them.

"You blindly follow a man you know nothing about? Nah, you're not that stupid."

"Apparently we are." mumbled Ianto. "And if we're so stupid then maybe you should let us go."

James looked hard at Ianto and then Gwen before walking out of the room. He made a phone call, asking about something being ready before returning with the two guards who had been stationed in the doorway. "We're going on a field trip." he said with a smirk.


	5. Learning Curve

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
Again sorry for the slow update but like I said before, exams... In fact i'm skiving off a half done biology essay to post this up for you. Be greatful!  
Our kitten guard dog still needs a name. Message me or post a review with any suggestions.

* * *

Learning Curve

Gwen and Ianto were lead at gun point down several winding corridors and into a smaller room. A room Ianto recognised instantly.

"Jack!" Squeaked Gwen as she spotted Jack strapped to the bed. She began to move towards him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She was obviously not here to comfort her boss.

Toby Wright looked up as the two hostages entered the room. A smile danced briefly across his face as he noted the concern of both Jack and his two companions as they contemplated their situations.

"Good. Now the whole family's here shall we get started?" He picked up a scalpel from the table beside Jack's bed twirling it around his fingers, never once taking his eyes off the helpless man in front of him.

"Wait, please." Jack begged, his eyes betraying his fear for the first time. "I'm missing memories. Two years of my life were stolen. I woke up one morning having no idea what I'd done for two years."

Toby considered this for a moment. He could see the fear in Jack's stunning blue eyes, but did they hide a lie? It had been so long, he used to be able to read Jack like an open book, but he had changed so much since they had last spoken. "Fine, pretend I believe you. You had two years stolen. That clears up a few of my questions. Now for the rest. Why can't you die Jack?"

Luciana shuffled around her small room, trying to find a signal on her phone. The best she could manage was 'emergency calls only', limiting her to being able to call only one number, 999. She supposed she could call the police, but what were the chances of her being taken seriously? While she was considering this she noticed a faint tang in the air, the air quality was changing, or rather it was being changed. Something was being pumped into her room.

Toby stroked the scalpel down Jacks arm, drawing a line of fresh blood, adding to the criss-crossing red marks already present. Jack winced as he felt the metal slice into his skin once again but kept his lips firmly sealed. Again the knife cut the skin but this time deeper then before, a trickle of blood ran down Jacks arm and onto the white sheets beneath him, staining them bright red.

"Stop it! Just leave him alone!" yelled Ianto finally. He couldn't stand watching Jack be hurt, any minute now Toby would do something so awful that Jack would scream, and that scream was enough to break his heart.

"999, what service do you require?" came the calm voice on the other end of the phone.

"Police, Cardiff to be specific. Can you get me through to Cardiff police? Please." Begged Luciana, she was trying to breathe slowly but she could already feel the affects of the gas, her mind was getting foggy, her brain slowing down. She snapped back to the present as she heard a new voice coming through her phone.

"Cardiff police, PC Andy Davidson speaking."

Just the person Luciana had been hoping for, at least she thought it was. "Andy." She sank into a violent coughing fit.

"Hello, are you alright? What's your name love?" replied the policeman gently.

"Luciana," she gasped finally, "Luciana Makepeace."

"Gwen's Luci?"

Toby lent over Jack's immobilised body, staring straight into those cold hard eyes. "Why don't you answer my questions Jack? What loyalty do you owe this Doctor? He left you behind, remember? Or did you loose those memories as well?"

Jack shook his head in defiance. He didn't trust himself to open his mouth; he'd only end up defending the doctor, maybe giving something away about him, or someone they could use to get to him. The knife sank into Jacks skin once more, now across his chest. By this point much of his upper body was covered in angry red lines.

"Let me get this straight. Torchwood needs the ordinary PC Plods to help them out of a fix?" asked Andy.

"Yes." replied Luciana weakly.

"Alright, I'll try calling Gwen and see what happens. You just stay there." Andy's voice disappeared leaving calm 'on hold' music behind.


	6. Any Time Today

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
Again sorry for the slow update but I have exams... even if the revision isn't going so well...  
Our kitten guard dog still needs a name. The general theme seems to be a welsh name to fit in with Myfanwy. Message me or post a review with any suggestions, all ideas are welcome!

* * *

Gwen felt her phone vibrating in her pocket as she stood and watched the life drain slowly out of her boss's body. She couldn't bring herself to look away from the man's desperate struggles. If he had to suffer then so did she. As Jack took his last breath her phone fell silent. Seconds later it began vibrating again as the caller pressed redial.

"Can I answer this call? It's probably my husband wondering where I am…" she asked innocently. "I'm already late, he'll be getting worried."

Gwen's guard looked across to Toby Wright who nodded his approval. Gwen allowed the guard to fish the phone out of her pocket. "What's his name then?"

"Rhys."

"The caller I.D says Andy." Replied the guard as he went to turn the phone off.

"He's probably borrowing Andy's phone. Rhys said his was running out of battery this morning as he left." lied Gwen quickly.

The guard looked at his boss who indicated the phone be passed to him. "Hello?"

"Gwen?"

"No, I'm sorry. She's busy at the moment, I can pass on a message if you like?" replied Toby smoothly, playing the part of receptionist perfectly.

"Can I ask who I am speaking to?" asked Andy who was by this time very confused. While he didn't often speak to either Jack or Ianto he was certain that this male voice belonged to neither of them, and Gwen had only mentioned one extra member of Torchwood and that was Luciana.

"I'm sorry, I'm very busy at the moment, if you could give me the message I'll pass it along." Said Toby through gritted teeth, annoyed at the persistence of the man on the other end of the phone line.

It was at that moment that Jack Harkness gasped as his body filled with life once more, his lungs worked hard to try and re-oxygenate his blood and he strained against his bonds. He then suddenly noticed a hand being clamped over his mouth as he tried to suck in as much air as possible. Panicking he looked around for the owner of the hand, finding his interrogator on the phone, he opened his mouth and bit down hard, forcing a scream out of them man restraining him.

Andy was getting impatient by this point, "If you could tell me a good time to call her back then?"

"Look, Andy, she's busy and I don't know when she'll be done. Do you want to give me a message or not?" replied Toby through gritted teeth, cradling his injured hand.

"Nah, don't worry, just ask her to call me back." Said Andy as he hung up, convinced that something wasn't right at the very least.

Toby threw the phone back to the guards before turning on Jack. "Don't you dare try and pull a stunt like that again!" He picked up the scalpel once again and holding it in front of Jack's face. "I don't think this is really getting the message through is it? Perhaps we should try something new."

Luciana lent against the wall of her cell, listening to the soothing music being played through her phone. Whatever had been added to the air was definitely slowing her thinking process down but not making her sleepy, perhaps another designer drug? Her thoughts were interrupted by Andy's voice cutting through the music.

"Luci? You still there?"

"Yeah." She replied as she pushed herself closer to the phone once more.

Andy seemed hesitant, "Who works with you? At Torchwood I mean."

Luciana thought for a second, her mind not allowing her to remember, "Jack, Ianto and Gwen." she said eventually.

"No-one else?"

"No."

"Alright," Andy seemed more determined now, "I rang Gwen but some guy answered but it wasn't Jack or Ianto, he said she was busy and that he'd take a message. It sounded a bit dodgy, especially when he yelped, and I heard someone gasping in the background…"

"He's taken me away from them." Said Luciana simply, she couldn't manage to compute a longer answer then this.

"You hang tight, the boss has given permission to check this out. We should get this sorted soon."

"Guards, with guns."

Andy was quiet for a second, a slight mumbling in the background suggesting he was talking with someone, perhaps explaining something. "Alright, we've traced your phone to a location and there are people on the way. What can you tell us about…"

Luciana's phone fell silent, the screen blackened and a continuous bleep told her the battery had just died. She was left alone with her thoughts once again.

Any Time Today


	7. Enough is Enough

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
Another very slow update, I'm really sorry for leaving you all hanging there! Revision and utter exhaustion are getting in the way... sorry..  
Our kitten guard dog still needs a name. The general theme seems to be a welsh name to fit in with Myfanwy. Message me or post a review with any suggestions, all ideas are welcome!

* * *

Enough is Enough

Jack fought the urge to scream as the knife plunged into his abdomen. Toby seemed to have forgotten about information now; this was punishment for Jack running away. Toby was going to make him suffer for wimping out when the going got tough all those years ago.

Gwen and Ianto looked on with tears in their eyes. They didn't dare look at each other, knowing the tears would start falling if they did.

"Please. Just stop." Jack panted, his face contorted with pain.

"No." replied Toby with an evil glint in his eye. He'd been angry for far too long, it had changed him, of that Jack was sure. There was no way he could have possibly befriended a man so twisted no matter which of his many varied jobs he was employed in at the time.

Jack wished he knew what had happened, maybe then he could talk to him, calm him down a little. "I'm sorry, I really am, but this…" he gasped as a new wave of pain swept through his body, "this isn't going to solve anything."

"No." Mused Toby, picking up a syringe from the table beside him, "Sure makes me feel better though." He sank the needle into Jacks arm and pressed the plunger. "I'm going to make you suffer until I feel better. Until you have suffered as much as I did! When you left, they came after me! They thought it was me, that I'd killed you or something!" Toby leaned in to Jack and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away slightly before reaching down again and giving Jack one last kiss. "See you soon."

Gwen and Ianto were lead out of the room and forced down the same corridors they have been taken down earlier. Ianto walked as close to Gwen as he dared. "I'm gonna make a run for it." He whispered slyly.

"Ianto, no…" began Gwen but Ianto cut her off.

"If this is where I think it is, it's the same place me and Jack were last time. That means the main road isn't far. If I can get out of here I might be able to get help. Just find a way to stop them coming after me too quick."

Gwen nodded. There was no way she'd talk him out of this plan. Jack was suffering which was hard enough for her but she knew if it were Rhys in that situation instead of Jack she'd be acting a whole lot differently. "When we round the corner." She whispered giving Ianto a quick wink seconds before they hit the corner.

Gwen tripped just before as Ianto rounded the corner, giving out a small squeak of surprise as she hit the floor. One guard moved to pick her up, blocking the path of the gunman behind him.

"Move outta the way you idiot!" he growled as he pushed past Gwen and the first guard to look for Ianto around the corner. "He's made a run for it!" he exclaimed before running off at full speed after the Welshman.

Ianto was running as fast as he possibly could, which wasn't anywhere near as fast as he would have liked. Not having the use of his arms to propel himself forwards or balance him he stumbled often, hoping that by taking as many different turnings as he possibly could he may loose his chaser.

He rounded the third corner in quick succession when he heard a familiar alarm. "All staff attend their allocated tasks immediately; there is a security breach in section 1." Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as he realised this could help him. No matter what the security problem, most of the staff would leave the corridors and do, whatever they had to do. Hopefully he wouldn't bump into anyone.

Gwen was yanked to her feet as the other guard ran after Ianto. She felt a gun barrel being pressed into the middle of her back, a clear message not to do anything she wasn't told to do. She was marched towards the white room she had been held in earlier and was just being taken inside when the alarm began to sound.

"Great. Just what I need!" complained the man standing behind her as he pushed Gwen through the doorway. "Don't try and escape yeah?" he said as he closed and locked the door from the outside.

Seven black troop carriers pulled up outside the main entrance to the private biomedical facility and proceeded to force their way through the security at the gate and drove towards the main compound as an alarm sounded to announce their arrival.


	8. Freedom

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
Again no real excuse for the slow update apart from a real need to revise which unfortunatly just isnt working very well, add some writers block to that and volia! One excuse cooked to perfection! Again hoooooge sorrys!

* * *

Freedom

Ianto's lungs were screaming as he lent against the wall momentarily, trying desperately to regain his breath. He only had seconds to rest before he was forced to move once more as he heard running footsteps approaching from the direction he just came. Pushing himself away from the wall he began running once more, hoping to find an exit of some sort soon.

He ran for the next corner, throwing himself around before he had a chance to look but instantly regretted this choice of actions. Before him stood a line of heavily armed, black clothed gunmen, all aiming straight for him.

"Hands in the air!" the man furthest to the right shouted at Ianto.

"I can't!" was his panicked reply. He stopped in his tracks, not wanting to get shot this close to escaping even though he knew he had scuppered his only real chance of escape by running into this lot.

"Walk slowly towards me." said the gunman calmly, lowering his gun slightly as he did so.

Ianto obliged. He walked towards the line of goons confronting him, a look of utter defeat on his face. As he reached them he was dragged through the line and shoved roughly against the wall by a new person.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Ianto Jones." said Ianto, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"What…"

Ianto was pulled to the floor as the soldier took cover from the bullets which had begun to ring around the hall. The guard chasing Ianto had refused to surrender.

'Wait a minute, the guard didn't surrender. He was being asked who he was. This couldn't be the facilities security, surely they would know one another and who was supposed to be a 'guest' there at any one time.' thought Ianto. He was helped to sit up against the wall once the shooting had stopped.

"One x-ray down in the south corridor and one civilian." said the lead gunman into his radio.

Ianto smiled. One x-ray, an x-ray was an enemy in military talk. If the gunman was an enemy and he was being considered a civilian then this had to be his ticket to freedom.

"King, Hansen. Get the civilian out. The rest of you with me."

Gwen stood and looked out of the small window of the door as she heard voices approaching. A group of gunmen, 6 in all, were walking cautiously down the corridor, always covering one another as they checked hallways and rooms. As they reached her door Gwen took a cautious step backwards, one of the men rattled at the door, attempting to force it open.

"Stand back." He yelled through the door, indicating that Gwen should move away. Once she was sufficiently distanced from the door a pair shoulder barged the door until its hinges gave out, allowing them access to the room.

"Name?" barked the first to enter the room, gun aimed unwaveringly at Gwen.

Gwen tried to look as unthreatening as possible, not hard with you hands cuffed behind your back admittedly. "Gwen, Gwen Cooper."

Gwen was escorted towards the nearest exit by two of the group, Jackson and Gardener, when she suddenly ran ahead of them towards a door to on the left of the corridor. Peering through the window in the door she could just make out a bed on the far side of the room.

"Jack!" She exclaimed. "Please, we have to get him out." she begged as the soldiers looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Eventually Jackson and Gardener came to an unspoken agreement and forced their way into the room. Gwen ran to Jack's side. "Jack? Jack come on…" she said softly as she nudged him in an attempt to rouse him.

"Nrrgh." groaned the half naked man as he began to come to his senses. He shifted in his bonds, trying to stretch out the stiffness in his limbs before opening his eyes and recoiling in fear.


	9. Recognition

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
I feel really awful for making you guys wait for so long for an update. If it makes you feel any better I'm currently skiving off biology revision to give you this DOUBLE update.  
Whats not helping is writers block for this fanfic added to uber inspiration for the next one. Thus I have fallen behind writing this fic and have already gotten two and a bit chapters of the next written. What can I say, you can't hold back on the inspiration... or revision...

* * *

Recognition

"Jack? What's wrong?" asked Gwen as she glanced quickly behind her, thinking her boss must be reacting to something she couldn't see. There was nothing but the two soldiers accompanying her. She turned back to Jack. "What is it?"

Jack remained silent for a second, before quietly whispering half fearfully, half angrily, "I won't tell you anything."

Gwen looked at Jack, he was different, scared. She'd only seen him truly scared a few times, and that was only when there was a real danger to him. Something was wrong. "Jack, it's me, Gwen. Just relax okay? We're gonna get out of here."

"Gwen?" asked Jack, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, Gwen, Gwen Cooper. Come on Jack. What's going on?"

A tear rolled down Jack's cheek. "I'm scared."

Gwen smiled at Jack, the most reassuring smile she could muster in the situation. "Get him off this bed." Gwen half ordered her escorts who began unstrapping Jack immediately.

As soon as he could Jack slid off the bed, wearing only his trousers but he didn't seem to care. He stayed distanced from everyone in the room, but not too far, he didn't want to be on his own.

"If you could come with us, ma'am, sir." Said Jackson as he moved towards the door, followed by Gardener. Once they were satisfied the corridor was clear of any hostile forces they moved swiftly towards the nearest exit, followed by Gwen and Jack.

Ianto had arrived outside and was confronted by a huge number of people milling around, military types in black clothing barking orders at one another, ushering handcuffed people around. In the craziness around him Ianto saw one face he recognised and was immensely pleased to see, PC Andy Davidson was standing over by a large group of scientists and private guards, looking over them before turning to the man next to him and shaking his head.

"Come on you." ordered Ianto's guard as he manoeuvred them through the crowd towards Andy. "Got another one for you boss." he said to the man talking with Andy, "Already cuffed."

Andy turned around and a grin spread across his face. "Ianto Jones." He said before turning back to the man, "He's Torchwood."

"How did you…?" began Ianto, amazed by the activity.

"We had a tip off that something was a bit dodgy with this place. The police decided to call in UNIT to secure the area." interrupted the man who appeared to be in charge.

Ianto nodded, satisfied with the explanation. "Have they found Jack and Gwen?" he asked Andy.

"Not yet, you're the first out apart from this lot." He indicated the group behind him.

"We have teams searching the building sir. Anyone in there will be found and brought out for identification."

Gwen stepped out into the bright sunlight and wished she could shield her eyes, Jack emerged cautiously behind her. He'd been asking her questions since he had been released from his bonds and seemed to be returning to his old self slowly. With Jack staying close to Gwen's shoulder the pair was taken towards the largest gathering of people on the far side of the car park. With her hands still cuffed behind her Gwen couldn't comfort the now terrified Jack as they moved through the crowd.

"Ianto!" cried Gwen as she spotted her friend talking to a policeman.

Ianto turned around at the sound of his name and breathed a sigh of relief as Gwen and Jack were guided towards him and the policeman in his distinctive florescent yellow jacket. "Gwen! Jack!" he beamed.

Jack looked at the man so obviously pleased to see him and found that this scared him. He moved behind the one person in this world he trusted, Gwen Cooper, as the handcuffed man made for them.

"Ianto, wait." said Gwen suddenly causing him to stop in his tracks. "There's something wrong with Jack. I think whatever he was injected with has altered how he thinks. He's like a scared child." She explained.

Ianto walked slowly towards Jack, "Jack? You alright?" he wanted to give the older man a hug, tell him everything would be alright but with no keys for his cuffs that was impossible.

Jack nodded slightly, the face was familiar to him but for some reason he didn't trust the concerned man even though he knew he should.


	10. Mental Struggle

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** Thankies to my lovely readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers.  
The second part of the double update, I hope you enjoy and forgive me!  
I'm afraid due to my exams starting on monday that there may be more long waits but they'll all be over in about 2 weeks so then I'll have nothing to do but write fanfic... and tidy my room...

* * *

Mental Struggle

Andy had sent one of the UNIT grunts on a search for something to remove the cuffs from Gwen and Ianto while they tried to talk to Jack. He had to admit, the man's usual cocky mannerism had disappeared. Andy had never seen Jack Harkness without his trademark cheesy grin and demanding body language, even to him this man was different. He wandered slowly over to three figures, "Hey," he began, "They recon they've found a way to get those things off you."

Gwen smiled and nodded as a response.

"How's he doing?" asked Andy cautiously.

"It's weird. All the information's there, he knows everything he ever did but, its like Jack's gone and left a small child in charge." explained Gwen, "While we were in there Wright was developing drugs, we've seen one of them in use before, that's what's making me think it's the same sort of thing now. Some designer drug he's pumped into Jack to change his brain chemistry."

Andy nodded, he knew there was no point in asking details. While he was privy to more Torchwood information then most, even he knew very little. "I rang Rhys for you. He said not to worry about rushing home, sort everything else out first."

"Thanks Andy." Replied Gwen slightly dismissively. She knew Andy meant well but there were things she and Ianto needed to talk about that he simply couldn't be a part of.

"Right, well, give us a shout if you need anything." Andy said cheerfully as he removed himself from the area.

Jack sat in an uneasy silence as his companions spoke to him, telling him all sorts of things he should remember, things he was suddenly irrationally afraid of. He forced himself to concentrate on the most familiar faces around him. Gwen Cooper, former police officer, Ianto Jones, former stalker, Andy Davidson, police liaison. He closed his eyes for a second, forcing their faces into the front of his mind. As he done so a fourth face appeared, a woman, blonde, striking blue eyes.

Ianto moved closer to Jack resting his body gently against the older mans, a sign, he hoped, that he was trying to reassure him. Jack looked down on him, clearly seeing his concern but not knowing how to react. He had one crazy notion that there was an unspoken bond, chemistry perhaps between the pair of them. But that couldn't be right, there was such a huge age gap, and even if there wasn't, things could never work.

"Come on Jack, does any of this ring any bells? Even tiny tiny bells in the back of your mind?" asked Gwen desperately. She was beginning to loose hope, everything she'd said to him he'd simply nodded at, never adding to any stories, never forthcoming with his own information.

"How about last time we were in the hub, playing cards? And you were loosing because you could never remember what you were supposed to do when." Ianto tried. "Every time someone put a 4 down you thought it was an ace and…"

"slapped down on top of it. I had to pick up the pile every time." He said hesitantly, not sure if this was a memory or a new creation of his mind as he tried to fill in the blanks."

Gwen and Ianto broke into huge grins. "That's right Jack, can you remember where we were sitting?" prompted Gwen. She'd never studied psychology but if TV was anything to go by hanging onto one memory could be enough to get the ball rolling. Hopefully this would be a good enough memory to kick start Jacks brain; get all the wires reattached in the right places.

"Ianto was on my right." said Jack as he imagined sitting round the coffee table in the centre of the hub. "Gwen, you were next to Ianto so," he paused for a second, thinking, "Luciana must have been on my left. Where is she?" Jack looked around, assuming that he'd missed the third member of his team, that she'd been mistakenly ushered into the main crowd of people retrieved from the facility.


	11. More Questions

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything but my original characters and the plot, annoyingly. :)

Fourth in the series, follows 'Who What Why', 'Trial Through Fire' and 'New Recruit'

**A/N** I know, I know, I'm really awful at updating this story. The writing bunny has been nagging me to write other stories, for which I appologise. I figure i'll concerntrate on nearly finishing those ones before I post anything then if the writing bunny does run away then I can still update. I'm having writing block on this one so if people have any suggestions/requests for the end then please send me a message and if i use your idea I promise I will credit you.  
Reviewers are much loved and recieve cookies (imaginary I'm afraid)!

* * *

More Questions

"Gwen, Ianto, they've got some bolt cutters to get those cuffs off you." shouted Andy to his former college and her companions as he approached across the car park with a UNIT grunt who was carrying the hefty looking bolt cutters.

"Are you planning to cut our wrists off or just the cuffs?" asked Ianto half jokingly, as glad as he was by the prospect of having the use of his arms once more, he wasn't entirely sure he'd be loosing only the handcuffs to those cutters.

"Ha ha, very funny Ianto. I could just tell them to leave them on you know." threatened the police officer with a smile, "'s not my fault we don't have any keys for them. Besides, if you hadn't gotten yourselves into this situation in the first place PC plod here wouldn't be having to do this would he?" Ianto smiled a little as an apology as first Gwen's cuffs were removed, followed by his own.

All the while Jack stood aside, still slightly bewildered by the hive of activity around him. Ianto moved to his side, catching the older mans hand in his own. "It'll be alright." He said softly as his thumb rubbed the back of Jacks hand.

Jack looked down at the man he knew he had strong feelings for, "It's just… I can't quite remember clearly. I know things, but I don't." he sighed. "It's all just so damn confusing."

Ianto took Jack in his arms, not knowing what to say. He moved away slightly, looking his boss in the eye before planting a tender kiss on his lips. Jack relaxed slightly in his arms, feeling the moment. As Ianto pulled away Jack stopped him, pulling his lover closer once more, kissing him passionately. They broke apart, gasping for air and simply smiled at one another.

"Ianto Jones. That was quite a kiss." said Jack, "And can someone please explain to me why I'm standing in a car park half naked?" he finished, looking at Gwen with his usual hint of cheekiness in his eyes. The old Jack was back.

Gwen rushed over to the pair and threw her arms around her boss. "Ianto must have magical powers in his kiss." She joked as she hugged Jack tight.

Andy walked towards the ecstatic trio with a solemn expression. "The search teams have pulled out. There's no-one left in the building."

"But they haven't found Luciana yet." exclaimed Gwen, concerned for the young woman.

Shaking his head Andy explained, "She definitely _was_ in there, she rang me, hence this bunch turned up to get you out, we traced her phone to this location. UNIT are convinced that they've cleared the place out. No Luciana."

At the mention of UNIT personnel stopping the search Jack's demeanour had changed. He knew his doctor was still in that building and he was not about to loose another member of his team. "Right, in that case we'll go look." replied the captain before turning towards the building and heading off at a swift pace, Gwen and Ianto following like obedient puppies after their master.

Luciana sat in her cell, shivering slightly as she lent against the cold wall. If she concentrated hard she could just about make out the noises of people moving around but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Voices moved closer to her once again, she could hear them in the corridor, shouting something. Whose voice was that, strong and commanding? And a woman maybe, shouting the same thing? Taking a deep breath she prepared to shout to the people outside but the sudden intake of air caused a coughing fit to take over instead.

"Luci? Luciana?" called Jack as he Gwen and Ianto moved down each corridor in turn. He was beginning to regret his optimism in finding the doctor, they had nearly checked the whole building by this time. Every door had been opened and for all their yelling they had received no reply. "Luci? Where are you girl?"

Ianto stopped as they reached the next door on this corridor. "Locked." He stated simply, rattling the door as if to prove his point.

"Not for long. What's behind door number 356?" Jack joked as he prepared to assault the door with his foot.


	12. Trouble Free

**Disclaimer:** You must know by now, if its Torchwood, its not mine, no matter how many times I ask for it.

**AN:** This didn't finish anywhere near as well as I'd hoped it to but the truth is, I forgot this story wasn't finished. That meant that I had zero idea where I was planning to take the end of it so just pulled something together to tie up the loose ends. Sorry its not very good and has taken so long.  
I promise that I'll finish stories before I post next time :)... well... maybe... :)

Note: 'Kitten's' name means 'from the god Mars' which I thought was appropriate considering its colour and the fact that its about as mythical as the ancient gods are considered to be.

* * *

Trouble Free

Jack grabbing her arm caught Luciana off guard, causing her to jump, loose her balance and land heavily on Jacks stomach.

Jack laughed, "The gasping is me trying to get air into my body, not out." He softened his expression suddenly when he saw the confusion in the doctors eyes, "It was a joke, just don't worry alright."

Jack pushed himself into a sitting position, taking in the scene around him. Ianto still held Wright at gun point but the sound of military issue boots could be heard echoing down the corridor. Gwen was helping a bemused Luciana to her feet, the young doctor still staring unbelieving at him, her face beginning to soften into a more attractive expression of understanding.

"Luci? You alright?" he asked gently, motioning for Gwen to give Ianto a hand before the UNIT grunts took over as he stood beside her.

Luciana nodded slowly.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jack needed to find out what exactly was wrong with his doctor before UNIT made Wright vanish completely, he might need some answers.

Looking around down the corridor at Ianto and Gwen, Luciana had to admit to herself that she really had no idea what was going on. She looked back to Jack, "I trust you." she said simply, making it clear she was somewhat confused but trusted Jack to look after everyone and sort it out.

Jack smiled, "Good. Just wait here a second." He said before walking over to stand behind Ianto.

"Jack. Tell you're little squire here to put the gun down." Cooed Wright as he lent casually against the wall behind him, unworried by the gun pointed squarely at his chest.

"Ianto's doing a fine job there, besides, I much prefer having you under control." Wright pouted at this statement. "You've got questions to be answering." Jack continued, his cold blue eyes staring straight though the façade Wright had constructed, hiding his angry soul.

"Questions?"

"As if you didn't know. I've got plenty I want to be asking you, but right now there's only one thing I care about. Luciana, what have you done to her?" growled Jack. "Some kind of designer drug is it?"

Toby Wright began laughing, "Even if I told you there'd be nothing you could do about it."

Jack snapped, he marched past Ianto and punched Wright in the jaw, "Start talking because things will only get more painful if you don't."

Wright stood stony faced, hardly reacting to the punch to the jaw at all.

"How're you doing?" Jack asked Luciana as everyone prepared to leave the hub for a well-earned break from all things alien.

"Everything's coming back, its just taking a while." Luciana answered Jack.

Jack smiled, his hunch had been right. Wright had used some sort of amnesia drug, obviously intending to put Luciana out of action permanently but a bit of fiddling with the faithful retcon had sent things into reverse.

"You never did tell us what you done with Toby Wright." Said Ianto from the doorway, Gwen standing at his shoulder with an interested expression on her face.

"He's UNIT's problem now." Replied Jack simply. He grabbed his coat from the back of a nearby chair and made for the doorway. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Gwen and Ianto turned and followed Jack's progress but made no attempt to follow, winking at Luciana who also stayed put. Without turning around Jack knew what was going on and smiled. "Alright, drinks are on me."

The rest of the Torchwood team smiled and followed their boss out of the hub, followed by a pair of golden eyes belonging to the newest member of the guard dog team as he looked up from grooming his red coat. The small bell on his collar jingled as it hit the name tag attached to its collar. Merion watched them leave before setting out in search of something to chase, the pterodactyl was always fun.


End file.
